Sunny Days Don't Last Forever
by JollyDoll
Summary: A series of one shots involving Silent Hill characters. Fairy Tale Music Box: Mary Shepard-Sunderland and Maria
1. Sunny Days Don't Last Forever

**Author Note:-** Was feeling depressed and pissed off, was eating pizza. Which is how I came up with this idea. The pizza came afterwards actually. Was putting myself in Eddie's state of mind.

**Disclaimer:-** I do not own Silent Hill 2 or Eddie Dombrowski and Laura. They belong to Konami. I do however own Dill, Eddie's mom, Eddie's dad and Carl.

* * *

_Another sunny day. I used to love sunny days when I was kid. I used to rush breakfast then head to the bathroom. There I would run water into the sink, pretending to wash and brush my teeth while getting my clothes on. I'm sure mom suspected that was what I was doing, but she never said a thing. Then I'd go outside and play with my imaginary friend, Dill. We'd climb trees and if it had been raining, play in huge mud puddles. After playing in the mud, I would go home and get in trouble off mom for spreading mud around the house. After getting cleaned up, I would go off to bed. Dill would sleep on the floor. We sometimes played hide and seek with the kids in the neighbourhood, but they weren't too fun._

_Sunny days don't last forever. They eventually fade and become a distant memory. A memory that is only brought back when you need comfort. That must be why I'm thinking of sunny days with Dill. Sunny days don't last forever. Dad left and Dill seemed to vanish with him. Maybe Dill vanished before then. I don't know. I don't remember. I don't care. I never actually noticed. He was only a stupid imaginary friend anyway. Everything would have been much worse if he was still there. More people would have mocked and laughed at me. They all deserve to die, especially dad. He made mom cry. He should be sent through hell before he dies._

_Mom isn't so innocent either. She does deserve to be happy though. At least mom didn't abandon me. At least she cared for me and tried to make me happy. Mom tried to give me everything I wanted and needed. Mom wanted me. I love my mom. She is the best person to ever live. She is not perfect, but she is still the best. No, I take that back. She isn't the best. If she were the best, she wouldn't have married that Carl guy. Carl, what a stupid dickhead. The thought of him makes me want to pull over and throw up in the nearest bush. I hate mom. More importantly I hate Carl._

_I wonder if Carl has noticed his van is gone. It's seven thirty. He should be leaving for work by now. Shame his work is all in the back of this van. Who is the worthless piece of shit now? I wonder if he'll call the cops. He probably will. He is so stupid. I bet he won't notice the spare keys for the van are missing. I hope mom notices and points it out. Then he'll look like a bigger moron then he is. I'd love to see the look on his face. It would be priceless. Be worth taking a picture of. The cops are probably looking for me anyway. All that stupid dogs fault._

_I wish Carl was that dog. It would have been a lot more satisfying. I can just picture it. Me pulling the trigger. The bullet going through Carl. The blood flowing from the wound into a puddle on the ground. Then Carl falls slowly to the ground, crying in pain. He would then look directly into my eyes, trying to figure out why I done it. It's the least he deserves for trying to make me think my mom don't love me. My mom loves me. She is the nicest person in the world. The only person who honestly cares for me. My mom always told me to be a big boy and not to cry. So I don't cry._

_Silent Hill next turn off. Sounds peaceful. I think I'll go there. No-one there will know me. So they won't know about the dog or Mr. All-American. I'll stay there for a few days. I might even stay if it's nice enough. It sounds peaceful. Hell, it's got to be. Why else would it be called Silent Hill? Seems crazy, but I swear the place is calling for me to come. Maybe I'll be able to start a new life. A new life where no-one will laugh at me or mock me. I'll be able to get what I deserve. About time as well. Maybe the dog wasn't such a bad thing after all._

_I didn't mean to shoot the dog. It was an accident. I didn't mean to pull the trigger. It wasn't my fault. I was only defending myself. The dog would have attacked me. It looked like it wanted to be fed. It just so happened to choose Eddie Dombrowski as its next meal. I had to shoot it. I had no choice. It was either me or the dog. It certainly wasn't going to be me. I don't deserve to be in pain. The dog did. That stupid dog did. If it were a human, it would have been mocking me. It was mocking with its eyes. It was thinking that I am a disgusting piece of shit. I could see it in its eyes._

_Yeah, the dog deserved it. It was laughing at me, just like everyone else. It got what it deserved. It was fun. It howled in pain and then tried to chew out its own guts. I was disappointed when it curled up in a ball and died. It was its own fault. It shouldn't have tried to attack me. It shouldn't have mocked me. If it hadn't been looking at me like it was, I would have ignored it. Stupid dog deserved to die._

_Then Mr. All-American had to come along. He started shouting at me. Shouting that I killed his dog. That's when I noticed the smoke coming out of the gun in my hand. What was I doing with that gun? That's right, going to the bridge. _

_Mr. All-American was shouting that I had killed Roger. What a stupid name for a dog. Looked more like a Fluffy. Then Mr. All-American tried to attack me. Another accident. My finger slipped the trigger. Mr. All-American then fell to the ground, crying in pain. There was a pool of blood under him. It felt good. _

_Hell, it wasn't an accident. I admit I done it on purpose. He was busting my balls. So I shoot him, right in the knee. He deserved it. I'd seen him a few times before the incident and he was always laughing at me. Like the dog, he also mocked me with his eyes. He could have at least mocked me with words. I guess he was too afraid. He deserved it. Bet he can't play football anymore with what's left of that knee. I'd like to see him try._

_I bet the cops are looking for me now. Might have been better to kill Mr. All-American. He would be better off dead. He's a loser, just like Carl. I wish both of them were that dog. Ha, I done that dog a favour. I bet it had a shitty life. All dogs do is eat, sleep and lick themselves. Carl says I'm a disgusting piece of shit. He should take a look at dogs. They're lazy. Least I have a job. Well had a job. Damn boss fired me._

_Shit. The tunnel to Silent Hill is blocked off. Maybe I could walk into town. When did it get so foggy? The lake looks quite peaceful. Maybe this town, Silent Hill won't be so bad. I wonder why Carl has a map of Silent Hill. It doesn't matter._

* * *

Eddie climbs out of the white van, puts his gun in his pocket and sits on the ground. He opens the map and looks for a way into town. After a few minutes he feels someone nudge his leg. He puts down the map and sees a little blonde haired girl wearing a blue dress standing in front of him. "Shouldn't you be in school?" Eddie asks the girl. The girl shakes her head. "I'm Eddie. What's your name?" Eddie asks, trying to get the girl to talk. "I'm Laura. I'm looking for Mary. She always said how nice this place was, I think she's here."

"Mary? Is she one of your little friends?" Eddie asks. Laura nods her head. "She's a woman I met in hospital. She was sick like me, but she was still nice to me. I stole a letter she wrote for me from our nurse, Rachel's locker. Mary wanted to adopt me. That's what she said in the letter. Her husband is a big meanie and a fart face. Why's you here?" Laura asks. Eddie chuckles a bit at Laura's description of Mary's husband. "I'm running from the cops. Don't worry, I didn't do anything bad. It was just an accident."

Laura kicks Eddie's leg. "I'm going to find Mary." Laura tells Eddie and starts to run in the direction of the woods. "Wait! Don't you want me to help you?" Eddie calls to ask Laura. Laura turns and faces him. "Nah. A fatso like you would only slow me down." Laura turns and runs down the steps leading into the woods. Eddie chuckles again and grabs his cap from inside the van, puts it on backwards and heads in the direction Laura went.


	2. Fairy Tale Music Box

**Author Note:** This is another one shot about Mary Sunderland and Maria. Take place between the Mary and James' stay at the Lakeview Hotel and ends when Mary dies. Most likely sucks.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Silent Hill 2 or the characters Mary Shepard-Sunderland, Maria or James Sunderland.

* * *

**Fairy Tale Music Box**

****

"Are you taping again?"

Mary has noticed that once again her husband is taping. From behind the camcorder he shakes his as if saying 'no' but the smile on his face says that that is fact a lie. Mary knows this of course. One thing she has always loved about him is that he records all his memories. Almost as if he would forget it he did not. Mary walks towards the chair near the window waving towards her husband to follow.

"C'mon..."

She sits herself in the chair and then looks out of the window. From her seat she has a perfect view of Toluca Lake. Mary watches the calm waters: the sun rays reflecting off the surface making the lake more beautiful and mystical. Only one thought is running through Mary's mind as she lets out a blissful sigh.

"I don't know why, but I just love it here. It's so peaceful." She turns to face her husband. He has been clinging to every word she has said; still with the smile on his face. Mary smiles at him.

"You know what I heard. This whole area used to be a sacred place. I think I can see why. It's too bad we have to leave." Sadness enters Mary's eyes as she remembers she will be leaving soon. Their special place. A new found hope enters her eyes as quick as the sadness had arrived. Mary stood up and walks towards her husband.

"Please promise you'll take me again, James." As soon at the request leaves her mouth; Mary begins coughing. Her husband stands to check if she is going to be fine.

It is at this point the other woman appears. The demon wearing Mary's skin. She could be Mary's identical twin. The only difference is the hair and the clothes. Maria is someone who is sexually confident and knows what she wants. Right now she wants to make Mary's husband suffer but now is not the time. So a game will just have to do.

"See James, Mary can't give you what you want." Maria whispers softly into the mans ear; while carefully tracing one of her long finger nails on the back of his neck. "She can't give you what you need but I can."

Maria stands and watches the interactions of husband and wife. The husband is trying to talk to his wife. The wife re-assures her husband she is fine and that all she needs is to rest. The wife then walks back towards her chair, sits and gazes out the window once again. The husband sighs, picks up the camcorder and pulls out the video tape. He places the video tape on top of the television and begins to pack the rest of his stuff.

Maria watches him for a few moments as a small smile appears on her face. "Did you actually think she would actually give you what you want just because you brought her here?" Maria laughed at the husband.

"You remember what the doctor said, don't you James? He said that she had three years at the most. Six months at least. It has been over six months, you do know that, James? If she should die now, all your pain and suffering will be over. She is only going to get worse. She is going to die. Why not do her a favour James?"

"Or why not just keep giving and giving? All she ever does is take and take then expects more just because she is a little sick." Maria looks towards the wife and scrowls. In Maria's opinion there is nothing worse than someone who always acts innocent.

The husband has finished packing the suitcases and calls to the wife that it time to leave.

Mary takes one last look at Toluca Lake and mentally says farewell. She stands up from her chair and follows her husband out of the room. Room 312. Mary watches her husband as he locks the door to the room for the final time. Picking up her own suitcase; she then grabs hold of her husbands hand and smiles at him. This is her way of saying sorry. Her husband smiles back at her as they both start desending the stairs; walking towards the lobby.

In the lobby Mary stands in front of the music box as her husband pays the bill for their stay. She listens to the haunting yet beautiful music the box plays. She watchs the small fairy tale ornaments going around on the music box. The music and the ornaments came to an abrupt stop. The Little Mermaid, Snow White and Cinderella music boxes could still be seen; the other three were inside the main music box. With a sigh she turns away from the music and sees her husband walking towards her. She smiles at him and they starts leaving the hotel.

"Please promise we will come again someday."

---------------------

Back in room 312; Maria is sitting in one of the armchairs. The scent of the husband and wife is still lingering in the air. Maria does not mind that they have locked her in the room. She can still come and go as she pleases. She smiles to herself and glances around the room. Soon her eyes rest on the television. There appears to be something on top of it. She stands up and walks over to examine whatever it is on top of the television. She sees it is a video tape. The video tape the husband had placed there.

"James, you've always been so forgetful. You've left your memories behind."

---------------------

Mary lay in her hospital bed. She could not understand why this was happening to her. Surely she did not deserve this. Had she done something wrong? She always tried her best but now everything has changed. She had tried to fight the illness. It had been a long three years. She had tried so hard and failed. She knew the end was coming closer. She could feel Death getting closer and closer to her. She did not want to die though.

A sound at the door of her hospital room catches her attention. She slowly turns her head towards the door to see her husband. He has one arm behind his back as if he hiding something and a pathetic smile on his face. Not a smile of joy and happiness. Not a smile that would put her in a better mood. A smile full of pity and disgust. She could not blame him; she looked like a monster. Her cold empty eyes continue to stare at him.

"What do you want James?"

Her husband takes a small step back; startled by the coldness in her voice. He pulls his arm from behind his back and says something that Mary does not hear. Instead she sees the bouquet of flowers in his hand. She looks at them disgusted. Not because they are ugly. Far from that. It is because they are beautiful and she is a disgusting monster. She felt anger rising from the pit of her stomache.

"Flowers? I don't want any damn flowers. Just go home already."

This time a hurt look appeared on her husbands face. This somehow satisfied Mary but not for too long though. Her husband looked at the flowers in his hand and then looked at his wife. He said something that Mary once again did not hear. She could guess what he had said though.

"Look! I'm disgusting! I don't deserve flowers. Between the disease and the drugs; I look like a monster." Mary looks at her hushand. He is standing looking at her shocked. "Well, what are you looking at? Get the hell out of here. Leave me alone already. I'm no use to anyone. I'll be dead soon anyway. Maybe today, maybe tomorrow. It'd be easier if they just killed me. But I guess the hospital is making a nice profit off me, they want to keep me alive."

Mary looks towards the doorway and sees her husband is still standing there. "Are you still here? I told you to go! Are you deaf?" Her husband looks at his wife and then places the flowers on the table next to her bed. He turns and leaves the room. "Don't come back!"

Outside the room is Maria ready to pounce on her pray. She had heard the entire conversation. Sweet, innocent Mary had turned into a raging mad woman. This had pleased Maria. She could also taste the suffering the husband was going through which pleased her even more.

The husband comes out of the small room and leans against the wall. Maria looks at him a moment before deciding what she should do. She slowly walks over to him. She stands directly in front of him; making sure she has eye contact with him.

"I told you she would get worse. You can still do that favour for her you know. Of course it would have been much nicer if you had done that when she was still pretty. At least she would not have died a disgusting monster. But now she will die a disgusting monster. That is all she is now. A disgusting monster. A monster that you need to kill before she kills you. Do you understand James?"

The husband nods his head in answer to Maria's question. Inside the room Maria can hear the wifes pleas for her husband to come back. To tell her everything is going to be fine. Maria and the husband enter the room; the husband shuts the door behind them. The husband begins to re-assure his wife. Maria once again watches them both. Eventually the wife falls asleep. The husband kisses his wifes forehead and starts to head towards the door. Maria carefully walks towards the husband.

"Do it now. She will never know the difference. Besides she did say it would be easier if they killed her. Best be done by a loved one."

Maria grabs a hold of one of the husbands wrists and guides him back to his wifes bedside. Maria slowly guides his hand towards the pillow under the wifes head. As his fingers touch the pillow; temptation takes over the husband and pulls the pillow from under his wifes head.

Just as the pillow was pulled: Mary woke up. She re-gained her senses just in time to feel the pillow go over her face. She tries to swat the pillow away but is too weak. She continues to try though. She does not want to die. Not now. Not like this. She wants to live a little longer. She is left with only her thoughts.

_James. Silent Hill. James. Rosewater Park. James. Lakeview Hotel. James. Fairy Tale Music Box. James. Room 312. James. Our special place. James. James. James. Jame....._

Maria watches as the wifes body stops moving. She continues to hold the husbands arms in place until she is certain that the wife is dead. After a few minutes she lets go of the husbands wrists. The husband places the pillow under his dead wifes head and sits back in the chair. He then holds onto his wifes hand.

Maria then sits on the husbands laps and pulls his hand away from the dead one. She turns his face so once again she has eye contact with him.

"All you have to do now is go to Silent Hill. Mary is there you know. She is waiting for you. Waiting in your special place. She even sent you a nice letter. See, I told you Mary is thoughtful. Here." Maria holds up an envelope. The name on it says _Mary_. She slides it into the husband's jacket pocket. She slowly stands up and looks at the husband once more. "I'll see you in Silent Hill." With that she leaves.

---------------------

"Mary? No. You're not."

"Do I look like your girlfriend?"

* * *

**Author Note:** Enjoy? Please Review. Thank you very much for reading. 


End file.
